For Me
by AquaScor
Summary: Darien and Serena are the perfect couple...when they're not broken up! With too much help from an overactive imagination and the scheming of one female our couple seems to hit the bricks more than riding the clouds. Will one break up be the final one...
1. Prologue

She walked up the steps to the door but before she could open it, she saw shadows. She peered in through the window and she saw them kissing. She wanted to believe that her eyes were deceiving her but she wasn't sure. She was however, when she opened the door to find him with his hands on her waist and his lips pressed against hers. She stood there in absolute shock, not sure what to say or do.

The minute he was able to focus on his situation, he pushed the girl that was standing in front of him away. At that time, he saw her standing there. The look on her face was more than enough but he only said one word as she turned on her heels to run.

"Stop!"

She did. She had no idea why she did, but she did. She wanted to hear his explanation; she needed to hear it. He would never do this to her. He loved her, right?

"It's not what you think," he said moving closer to her.

"Darien," the girl he was kissing began, "I thought..."

He held up his hand in a gesture that told her to stop. He took the blonde's hand in his own. "Please just let me explain Serena."

"To who," she answered, "to me or her."

"It is not what you think," he insisted.

"Darien," the redhead he had been kissing started again, "you invited me here. Now do you want me to stay or to go?"

Those were the only words the blonde needed to hear as she turned on her heels and barreled out the door. She walked into the rain and stood there for a minute before pulling the hood onto her head. She took a left at the bottom of the stairs and headed back to the corner where her car was parked. She walked slowly and stuffed her hands in her pockets. She didn't look back once.

He ran out of the house after her. He cursed under his breath as he realized that it was now raining. He looked right then left and saw her as she rounded the corner. He rushed after her in the rain. As he reached her, he put a hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked at him with heavy eyes. He couldn't bear the look he saw in them. Her usual cheeriness and laughter was replaces by weariness and annoyance. He'd never seen her look this way before.

"I'm sorry," he said with a hand still on her shoulder, "but I swear that it is not what you think."

She looked at him and shook his arm from her shoulder. She continued to her car and she heard him call after her.

"What do you want?" she snapped and whipped around, "haven't you embarrassed me enough already. Don't I look like enough of a fool? What more do you want to do to me?"

"The only thing I know how," he answered.

"And what is that?"

"Love you," he answered.

"Do you really expect me to believe that you love me after that... that...that... THAT! If you really knew what love was this wouldn't be happening...AGAIN!"

She was now in the car and starting up when he jogged over to the driver's side.

"Believe me," he said, "when I tell you that it wasn't supposed to happen this way. Please Serena just let me explain."

"There is nothing to explain," she said starting the car and driving away. He watched her drive away and out of his life.

_'This is not happening'_, he said shaking his head.

He couldn't blame her for being mad. Not just for what she saw but for the past few months' events. Nothing seemed to be going right between them at all. There was always one fight or another about things. Walking back to his apartment, he though desperately of a way to make her give him another chance. God, did he love her. Somewhere deep inside him, he knew she was the only one for him. The problem was letting her see that. As he walked into his apartment, he remembered the other person he had to deal with.

"What's the deal Darien?" she asked.

"You know I didn't invite you over here for that. You do know that don't you?" he said looking at her.

"Darien, really. I kissed you and you kissed me back."

"Damn it, Ann," he said slamming his palm against the wall, "just leave."

"I thought we had something going Darien."

"I asked you nicely to leave," he said still facing the wall. "You've already ruined everything." He turned and looked at her tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "Everybody knows that we have been seeing each other on and off. I was hoping for a little help from a female. That was all."

"Really Darien," she said rolling her eyes at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"If you really wanted 'female' help, why didn't you ask one of her friends for help?"

"Because…" he started not sure why he didn't. Even though she doesn't like them knowing about their relationship, he could have easily asked one of them anyway. And if she found out, she would be too delighted to stay mad. 'Damn,' he said to himself, 'I screwed up.'

Ann looked at him, rolled her eyes and walked out of his apartment slamming the door shut behind her. 'In a pig's eye,' she thought thinking about his insinuation of her help. Now that she and Allan were permanently on Earth, she was determined to be with Darien.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Problem

This is a bit of a short chapter but I promise to make the next one worth it.

Darien knew Serena should have gotten home by now so he couldn't imagine why she wasn't answering the phone. He tried again and again getting her machine every time.

"Hi, this is Serena. Drop me a dime and I'll get back to you in time. CIAO!"

"Serena, this is Darien. We really need to talk," he began. "I did invite her here but not because I like her or anything. I... Serena... call me when you get in."

He had decided that this was the last time he would call. He would give her some space and she would call back when she was ready. He slammed his fist into the table then he reached up to cradle his head in his hands. The waiting was always the hard part.

She looked at the picture of them that she held through teary eyes. She heard the messages he left because she was sitting right next to the phone. She didn't want to talk to him, not ever again. She couldn't believe that with everything that had happened between them before he could do this to her.

He still hadn't gotten back all his memories of the past but they were trying again at his insistence. He swore to her that even without the past that he knew he was destined to love her and only her. He made her believe that they had a future but today's events had only proved her point true; this relationship was doomed to failure. She would call him back; she decided, but only to tell him that it was over between them, tomorrow.

'Don't be chicken,' she said to herself, 'do it now, get it out of the way.' She took a few deep breaths and tried to find steely resolve somewhere in her. She picked up the phone and dialed his number. She tapped her fingers impatiently as she waited for him to pick up the phone. She was resolute in her decision and was not going to allow him to sweet talk his way out of this one. She wasn't fourteen anymore she was not going to turn to mush just because...

"Hey sweet pea, I knew you'd call. I'm sorry."

She took a deep breath to rebuild her determination to end this disastrous relationship before she lost her mind.

"Sweet pea?"

"Don't try it. I am not going to mush this time, Darien. It's over between us. I don't want to see you anymore."

"But sweet pea..."

"Serena, my name is Serena. Get used to using it again."

"Now listen up Meatball Head," he said a little annoyed with her declaration. "What you saw was not what happened. She kissed me."

"And you kissed her, I'm not stupid. I know what I saw and don't call me Meatball Head, you're not allowed to anymore."

"Serena, don't be like this. Let me take you out tomorrow night and we can talk about it."

"No."

"Serena, please," he begged, "At least let me explain and if it really is over then let me see you one more time."

"No."

"Please sweet pea, I'm begging you to at least here me out."

"That's why I called," Serena said, "to tell you it's over and give a chance to explain yourself."

"I wanted her help with something that was why I invited her over. She told me she thought she had something in her eye. When I got up to see what I could do to help she kissed me. I did kiss her back for like a half a second and then I pushed her away."

"Now you've explained; good-bye Darien."

"Sweet pea wait..." but it was too late. She had already hung up and all he could hear was the tone. "This is gonna be harder than it was the first time."


	3. Chapter 2 - The First Time

**AN:** Yes, its short and I promised longer…wait for it please! Many thanks to **4evaSeddie**, **Leslie wjack**, and **Guest **for your encouraging words….

THE FIRST TIME

Ann had asked him to help her rehearse for a play that she was in. She had the lead role and she wanted to be her best. He thought about saying no but she had looked so sincere he said okay. The play was opening in six weeks so he agreed to meet with her after work to practice two days a week.

"Serena I already told her yes," he said as they held hands walking down the street.

"Then when will we spend time together? We hardly get to spend time alone together as it is," she said moping. She hadn't looked up at him once since he'd dropped his bomb. She walked along counting the cracks in the sidewalk, pouting physically and mentally. They hardly had time for each other now and he goes committing his time to another woman.

'Stupid Darien,' she mumbled under hear breath.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said, blowing air through her lips.

"Please talk to me," Darien said looking over at her, "look at me."

He tried to stop her but she kept walking, dragging him with her.

"There's nothing to say. You've already yes and you never go back on your word."

He gave her hand a squeeze and smiled brightly at her. "Now this is why I love you," he said, "because you know me so well."

Practice went fine for a few weeks until one night when he and Serena had a date. He told Ann they would be cutting their practice short because of their date. He told Serena he would meet her at 7 and he was late. When she stopped by his apartment to see what was taking him so long she found Ann sitting in his lap stroking his cheek with her hand. She thought they were still rehearsing but when she saw Ann snake her arms around his neck sensuously and engage him in a kiss that was anything but innocent. She tore into Darien's apartment, hot.

"Why you...?"

"Oh hi Serena," Ann said nonchalantly.

"You," she said losing her patience and pointing at Ann, "get up. And you," she said now looking at Darien, "are through. We are history." And she walked out.

Darien stood up, causing Ann to fall to the floor and tried to follow behind Serena and felt himself being pulled in the opposite direction.

"Can you help me up please?"

"Not now!" He said pulling his hand away to no avail.

"Darien!"

"Ughh!" Darien let out a frustrated growl and turned to help her up. He knew Serena was long gone by now and there was no catching up to her. If nothing, that girl was fast.

Ann stood there straightening out her clothes and looking at Darien from under lashes.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Obviously not?"

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Not particularly and most definitely not with you. You can go and close the door on your way out." He slumped down in the chair and wondered how he was ever going to explain this to her.


	4. Chapter 3 - Making Up

He was standing next to her car waiting for her to come out after her class. When she came out, she would be a little angry to see him there but they would be able to talk. It would take some time, considering how mad she was but he was determined to fight for her. He didn't know why but every time they fought he was afraid that he would lose her for good. At that moment in thought, he caught a glimpse of a blonde meatball and smiled. His smile quickly turned into a scowl as he saw her draped on the arm of some guy as she approached her car.

"Thanks a lot for helping me to my car, Allan but I think my ankle is okay. I just twisted it. I was very lucky you were there to catch me."

Darien tried to keep a cool head but the sight of another guy near her was driving him insane. He took a deep breath and walked in their direction.

"Hi sweet pea," he said taking her hand, "you okay?" With his free hand he reached over to Allan's hand that held her books. "Thanks a lot for helping my girl," he said as he began walking her back to her car.

"Darien, I'm fine," she said yanking her hand out of his grip, "Allan," she said turning around, "thanks again." She looked at Darien out of the corner of her eye and out of spite; she walked over to Allan and kissed him on the lips.

"You're the best," she said winking at him and then turning to go to her car.

Darien followed behind her steaming. You could literally see the smoke coming out of his ears. She had kissed him, right on the lips. This was getting completely out of hand. It was an honest mistake and she never gave him the opportunity to explain. Then he realized that he had her things so she wasn't going anywhere, yet.

"I have to go to work Darien," she said with complete agitation, "give me my things."

He pretended to ignore her as he walked up to and pass her car.

"You're gonna make me late."

"Then you'll be late. We need to talk."

"This," she hissed at him, "can wait until later. Our date obviously did."

"It was not my fault!"

"I'm quite aware of that. My keys Darien," she said holding out her hand.

"And like you're making things better by kissing other guys in front of me. Does he have a death wish or do you hold it for him?"

"MY KEYS!"

"Who is that guy anyway?"

"That's Allan."

"Allan, Ann's brother?"

"Yes."

"I thought and I repeat, _'Really Darien, you have such a jealous streak. I'm in _

_love with you silly there is no other guy for me_.' was the situation with him."

"He's still my friend Darien, and besides you seem to prefer company other than mine."

He growled under his breath but it was very audible. She looked at him with her head cocked to the side. Her look didn't convey much other than her utter annoyance at his making her late. It did however; seem like for just one fleeting moment he saw her smile.

Serena did take notice of his dip in attention span and shot her hands out. She grabbed her things from his hands.

"Hah!" she said in proud of her accomplishment. "Now go away Darien."

"Serena..."

"Here comes Ann," she said cutting him off, "Tell her what you told me and tell me if she believes you." Serena opened the door of her car and threw her stuff. As she was getting in the door, he grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him forcefully. He kicked the door close behind her and pinned her to the car between his arms.

"This is ridiculous. Let me go Darien."

"Never," he said and then he kissed her.

She fought persistently for a while until her natural instinct kicked in. No matter how angry he made her, by God she loved him. Every last bit of his jealous, irate, sometimes ridiculous but always loving bit of him. She couldn't see a life without him but she was prepared to if she had to. It would of course, be from a distance. She couldn't ever imagine being close to him without being with him; or even worse, seeing him with another woman. It was bad enough that he and Rei had dated for a few short months. That still gave her a twitch.

As their kiss deepened, his hands lowered to her waist. Her scent and touch was driving him insane and yet it was the best thing he had known in three days. Three days without his love, his heart in his arms where she's supposed to be always. When they finally pulled away from each other to get some air, they stared into each other's eyes like they were in a daze.

"Darien..."

"No," he said looking deeply into her gorgeous blue eyes, "call me the name you always call me."

"Muffin."

"Oh sweet pea," he said lowering his head to kiss her again. A few minutes later they broke apart again and Serena looked up at him.

"You know I'm now late."

"And your point would be," he said making little circles on her back with his fingers.

"I need my job to pay my rent, Darien!"

"I told you before, you could always move in with me. I make more than enough to give you anything you need. Besides, I would love to wake up with you in my arms every morning."

"And to quote you, my love, I believe it went, _'When you are ready for an intimate _

_relationship we'll talk about you moving in until then, so you don't feel rushed this might be for the best'_. And if I'm correct, you kissed me on the forehead and said we'd talk about it later because YOU were going to be late for work."

"Hush woman, you talk too much," he said before kissing her for a third time.

Somewhere behind them, Ann was seething with anger. She was also plotting. 'She won't forgive you forever Darien.'

'He was forgiven,' she said to herself watching them from across the street. They were at a restaurant having brunch this afternoon. It had been two weeks since their most recent reconciliation. If things went well, this would be that last day of it. And soon she would be enjoying Darien's company. She couldn't understand why they kept getting back together but it would take more than a few words and kisses this time.

FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had just returned to Earth when Ann's mind instantaneously thought of Darien.

"Do you think he'll like me now, Allan?" she asked her brother. This time he really was like her brother. No more of the faking like he was and seething underneath when another girl looked at him. They were really like brother and sister now. No more jealous rages and outbursts of anger.

Allan looked up at her, not really knowing how to answer her question. It made him think of Serena and the effect she'd had on him before. He had found her beautiful from the day he had set eyes on her. He still found her beautiful. In his mind he would replay the way she would look at him when he played but he shook the thought. He knew he would know how things would go when he saw her again for the first time as a human.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see Ann," he said when he finally answered her.

She didn't wait and see. The minute she laid eyes on him she was rushed with emotion, mostly anger because at the time she saw him he was in a lip lock with some blonde.

From that point on, she was determined to break those two up and have Darien for herself.


	5. Chapter 4 - Really, Again

Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing…..as promised a longer chapter! Something I failed to note before, if you've been reading my stories, this one comes before the last one I posted…otherwise, happy reading & reviewing!

Ann stood there across the street, seething after three botched attempts at breaking them up, just so they could get back together again. She was pulling out all the stops this time. Darien was holding Serena's hand and looking into her eyes from across the table.

"Darien, stop looking at me like that," she said with a blush in her cheek.

"Why?"

"Because," she said still blushing and trying to pull her hand away, "people are looking at us like we're a sideshow."

"Good, then they get a view of the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Darien, I'm only 21 and you're embarrassing me."

"You're my woman, woman. Don't argue with me."

She giggled as she still tried to free her hand of his grip, which was becoming more useless by the minute.

"Darien, please," she whined.

He bit his bottom lip and sucked in a breath at the look she gave him. The look on her face was always his fatal downfall. She could ask him anything with that pout on her lips and the pleading look in the sky that she called eyes.

"Sweet pea," he said softly, "can I take you home with me?"

She blushed again and this time even deeper. There was only thing on his mind when he asked her a question like that. _'Maybe it's best we leave now before he..._' she thought to herself but it was too late. She was caught mid-thought by a pair of lips that covered her own softly at first then more demandingly his tongue started to explore her mouth. She was reeling but somewhere in her, her rational mind was seeking to be heard by her consciousness. When she was finally able to hear her more rational thoughts all she could hear was 'push', and that was exactly what she did.

As they drew apart, their breathing became heavy and labored. She turned away from his piercing gaze.

"Sweet pea."

"Darien, please."

"Sweet pea..." he cut short as he tried to catch his breath. He saw the look on her face and his brow furrowed and his voice changed, "Serena, what's wrong?"

"That," she said pointing to her five friends in the restaurant window.

"Hi girls," he said waving at them. He motioned for them to wait and then he stood up.

He pulled out his wallet and gave Serena some money.

"Pay the check Hon, and meet us outside." He placed a kiss on her cheek as he jetted outside to meet with Ami, Lita, Rei, Mina, and Molly. Serena laughed and stood up. She grabbed her jacket and went to the front to pay the bill. She saw them walking away and hurried to pay the bill and catch up with them. While she was waiting for the change, she looked outside and saw no Darien. She skipped outside to see her friends.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey lip locker," they teased.

She could feel the agitation building inside of her. They always teased her about Darien and she hated it. THAT was why she would tell him not to kiss her in public. Or look at her like he always did. But he would do it anyway and they would see. And they would tease her, horribly. It wasn't as if they didn't all have boyfriends, they all did except for Molly. She broke up with Melvin a long time ago opting to be alone because she wasn't really in love. It was just something about how they would tease her that would just drive her up the wall.

"Where'd Darien go?"

"You mean 'Muffin'," Rei said laughing.

"Stop teasing her Rei," Ami said sympathetically.

"Thank you Ami," Serena said sincerely.

From behind them they heard cars screeching to a stop. All six girls spun around to see Darien fly across the street with Ann in his arms. When he reached the sidewalk, he let her go. The disappointment in her face was easily ignored.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

The girls all ran over to where they were standing. They asked questions all at the same time over one another. All except Serena, she and Darien stood locked onto each other. She stood there for a minute before stepping into his embrace. He wrapped his arms around her and she wrapped her arms around him and they held each other.

Darien had to admit to himself that it felt good to have her hold him for a change, especially given the circumstances. She hated displayed affection in front of her friends because they would tease her mercilessly. She often went to the extreme of begging him not to be affectionate in public but he couldn't help it. When he saw her, his arms literally cried out to touch her. He felt like he was in pain when she wasn't in his arms.

"I'm okay Serena, Please stop crying," he said running his hands over her hair. "Shh."

She couldn't help it. Just thinking about something happening to him made her get all teary and everything. She squeezed him tighter. Four years later and a few inches taller, she was able to wrap her arms around his chest easily.

"Easy Sweet pea," he said trying to get her to release her death grip but all she did was hold on and cry. "It's okay Sere. I'm here. I'm okay," he continued trying to soothe her.

"Jesus, Serena, could you be any more dramatic," Rei said from behind her.

"Leave her alone Rei," she heard for the second time that day, except this time it was from Lita.

"What is with everybody today," Rei said getting angry. "It's Serena, being dramatic as usual. Jeez, you are such a baby. Tell me you're not crying... she is!"

"Shut Up Rei!" everybody, said in unison.

"We'll see you guys later," Darien said. "Stop by my place later. Come on Sweet pea," he said taking her hand and leading her to his car.

"You know Rei," Lita said totally agitated, "sometimes I wonder why she bothers to stay friends with you." Rather than say another word, she turned and walked away leaving the other three girls and Ann still standing there.

It was when they reached his apartment when she finally spoke. They were seated in his living room and she had her head lying in his lap.

"I was so scared."

"I know," he said caressing her hair.

"What if...what if..."

"Don't," he said placing two fingers on her lips.

She sat up and looked into his eyes and kissed him. She kissed him hard and forced his lips apart. She could feel him tense under her hand that she had laid on his chest. She could feel his breathing become ragged under her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. She could feel herself getting warm all over. As their kisses became more intense, Serena pulled at Darien's shirt. She pulled it out of its neat position tucked into his pants and started to pull it off his shoulders.

Darien easily let the shirt go and could feel his entire body responding to her caresses over his chest and arms. His eyes seemed to be lost between wanting to be open to gaze at her and wanting to be closed to revel in her touch. They would fly open then fall just as fast as she continued to touch him. She unbuttoned his pants and started to unzip them. He wanted to stop her but he couldn't seem to make himself. Then he felt her hands rubbing his thigh and his eyes flew open. With the same quick motion, his hands grabbed hers. He pulled away from her sweet lips and put both of her wrists in one hand. He used the other to turn on the light that was on the stand.

"Serena," he said sternly.

"Please," she practically begged.

"No," he said buttoning and zipping his pants.

"But Muffin..."

"Don't," he said now getting up to put some distance between them.

"You don't want to," she said quietly. She turned away from him and he couldn't see her face.

"Don't you dare cry," he said softly, "We talked about this and it's not fair for you to cry."

"Why don't you want me?" she asked softly.

"Not want you!" he said incredulously, "Did you happen to notice my reaction to you.

Hell, I want you more than anything but we decided it would be when you were ready, remember."

"I'm ready now," she said turning to look at him again.

"No, you're scared," he said.

"I don't know what you mean," she said in denial.

"Sweat pea," he said coming back to her on the couch, "I know how you feel. So many times after your battles, you think I don't think about never being able to share that with you. It will happen."

"I'm not 14 anymore."

"I've noticed," he replied running his hand over her breasts. She blushed. "I've also noticed the effect you have on me. I feel like I'm drunk. I'm totally lost in you." She blushed even more at his words.

"You do love me, right Darien."

"Sweet pea, your Muffin couldn't love anything or anyone else because he's too consumed with you." She smiled and that made him happy.

He kissed her on the forehead and then on the nose. "Why don't you shower before the girls come over?"

"Okay," she said kissing him as she stood up. He stood up with her not wanting the kiss to end but the phone interrupted them.

"Darien," she heard as she picked up the phone. She handed it to him and mouthed I love you as she went to the bathroom.

"Chad?" Darien said recognizing the voice.

"Rei never came home."

"Did you try talking to the other girls?" Darien asked.

"Yes. They said they haven't heard from her since this afternoon. What happened?" Chad asked desperate to find his girlfriend.

"They had a disagreement."

"All of them?"

"Yeah."

"They always have disagreements, Darien."

"Yeah, I know," he said worried," I'll go look for her." He heard a knock and asked Chad to hold a minute. He opened the door to see none other than Rei. She looked tired.

"Chad's on the phone. He's worried sick about you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she said and Darien waved his hand in front of his nose. "Damn

Rei, is there any left."

"I always loved that about you Darien," she said stumbling into his arms, "you've always had such a sense of humor."

He threw her over his shoulder, closed the door and went back to the phone. "She's here Chad," Darien said into the receiver, "every drunken inch of her."

"Drunk?"

"As hell."

Fifteen minutes later, Serena came out of the shower in a towel.

"Hey sexy," she said walking over to the couch where she saw Rei sprawled on top of Darien. "What the hell is going on!"?

"Would you believe me if I told you this isn't what it looks like?" Darien said.

"I'd sooner believe the single bullet theory," she said her eyes slitting in anger.

"She's drunk, Serena."

"Is not you liar, Rei never drinks," she said tapping Rei on the shoulder. "Rei

Hino," she said huffily, "you get off my boyfriend right now."

"Shut up you cow. I don't take orders from you any more, I quit."

There was a knock at the door and Serena went to answer it, still in her towel. She opened the door to find her friends standing there.

"Are we interrupting something?" Lita said remarking on her towel.

"No," she said rolling her eyes. They walked over to the couch following Serena and saw more than what she had seen before.

"Rei!" they all said in unison.

"What are you doing?" Ami asked.

"Showing Darien how a real woman kisses," she answered pulling away from his lips slowly. At hearing the words and seeing her pull away from him she ran and locked herself in Darien's room.

"Damn," Darien said banging his head on the chair arm as he tried to get up from underneath of Rei. "Not again."

"Rei," Mina said still in shock at the sight, "Get off of him"

"Why?" she sneered, "so you can get on Ms. Movie Star."

"Rei!" Lita said having had enough. She grabbed the raven-haired girl by the shoulder and yanked her up off of Darien. Rei turned around to say something to her and let loose a breath right into her face. "She reeks," she said letting go.

"What?" the other two girls said flustered.

"She's drunk," Darien, said from under her, "I know she reeks. Can somebody get her up off me?"

"Sorry Darien," the girls said raising a passed out Rei from off of him.

"Thanks," he said sitting up. As he sat up, he ran his hand through his ebony hair pulling it back and out of his face. "Get her out of here before she starts anymore trouble. Now I gotta get out of this one, again." He looked at the drunken girl with distaste. "Thanks a lot Rei."

The girls were carrying her on their shoulders when they opened the door to find Chad standing there. "Rei, honey, are you okay?"

"Hello there dumbass," she said waking up and bobbing her head up and down. "Did everyone meet my boyfriend dumbass? Dumbass, these are good-for-nothing, good-for-nothing,

Dumbass."

"You can be such a bitch, you know that," he said relieving the girls by taking her in his arms, "I hope she wasn't too much trouble."

"I hope not either," Lita said turning around to look at Darien who was lightly banging on his own bedroom door in hopes that Serena would open up. They closed the door locking it behind them praying for the best.

"Serena, please open the door."

"I don't want to talk to you Darien so I suggest you either sleep on the couch or on the floor, your choice."

"This is not my fault. You smelled her breath, she was gone."

"I know...I know..."and her voice faded. He didn't hear another word from her all night.


	6. Chapter 5 - The Insanity

When Serena came out of the room the next morning, she was dressed to leave. She found Darien asleep on the floor in front of the bedroom door. Rather than maneuver around him, she purposely stepped on him.

"Oww!"

"I'm leaving," she said walking to the door.

"Wait," he said as he started to wake up. "Don't leave mad. Let's talk about this."

"I'm not mad," she said now opening the door. Darien let out a sigh of relief, all too soon. "I am furious."

"No," he said getting up off the floor and going after her, "wait."

"For what, Darien, another long and useless explanation?"

"You smelled her breath," he said in his own self-defense, "she was really drunk."

"So what you're telling me is you were taking advantage of one of my friends because she was drunk?"

"Serena, why is this always a problem for us? Why can't you trust me the way I trust you. She was drunk and she came on to me. Besides, like you said she is your friend."

"And yours too, Darien. She was more than that for a while if I remember, correctly."

"I can't believe that you're bringing up the fact that I dated her for a few months as part of your defense."

"Whatever," Serena said moving around the living room and collecting her purse and book bag, "I'm out of here. I'll be back later to collect my stuff."

"What exactly are you saying, Serena?" he asked with a worried look. His brow furrowed in a way she normally found irresistible. Today it was downright annoying.

"Serena, what exactly are you saying," he repeated.

"I don't have time for this right now Darien. We'll talk about this later." She closed the door behind her and ran out of his apartment. She made it down to the lobby when she realized it was Saturday and she didn't have any classes today. Instead of returning upstairs however, she went to car. She was going home where she could have some peace and quiet to think. This was all too much and last night was the flood after the tornado.

Darien stood by the door knowing that she would be back. It even took him a while to realize that today was Saturday too. When he did, he sat on the floor laughing to himself. After over four years of her influence, this was the first time he'd ever lost track of days. Time definitely. He always did when he was with her but never days. He was getting as bad as she was.

He admitted to himself that she had changed a lot over the years, and definitely for the better. She definitely had a better concept of time. She was still late but only by a few minutes rather than half-hours. Her grades did an about face. She had even received academic scholarships for college. She had learned to balance her Sailor responsibilities, her time with her friends, her schoolwork, and their relationship. She had even ran track for two years. She won trophies both years. But other changes weren't so great.

She'd become slightly cynical and things that wouldn't normally bother her did, like their relationship. She always said that age was nothing but a number when it came to their age difference but it was like that had all changed. She now seemed so insecure and unsure of everything. It was driving him nuts and driving a wedge between them.

He heard a knock at the door and stood up. He opened the door expecting to see Serena and was given the ultimate surprise, Ann.

"Sorry," he said with the door half open, "you are not coming in here. Serena will be back any time now and I'm already in trouble. Go home."

"Darien, I need your help. Look at my clothes."

He gave her a quick once over and then said, "Then go home, you are not getting in here."

"Darien, please. I really need a friend right now. I don't feel so hot." Her eye was starting to bruise and her clothes were ripped in certain places. She didn't look so hot but...

"All right, come in," he said opening the door and letting her in. "What happened to you?"

"This guy attacked me," she lied unbeknown to him. She had done this to herself around the corner with this in mind. She was going to prey on his sympathy. "He tried to force himself on me Darien. It was awful." And then she turned on the waterworks. He kept his distance from her by going into his room and searching for something for her to put on. He couldn't find a shirt for her to change into so he walked back into the living room taking off the shirt he had on. He threw it to her and went to the closet where he kept all his old stuff and...

"What the hell is going on here!"

_... Serena's old stuff_, he thought to himself a little too late. _This is great he said to himself_. One disaster after another and this one was going to certifiably be the worst. Ann was sitting in the living room with his shirt on and his pants were still unzipped and unbuttoned.

He saw Serena walking into his bedroom and he followed in suit. He closed the bedroom door behind him. "This is REALLY not what you think it is. She said she was attacked and I let her in."

"And instead of going home to her brother who does love her and would do anything to protect her she came here to you? And last night, Rei kissed you because she was drunk but you let her as not to hurt her feelings, right? And all those times before with Ann, you didn't want to hurt her feelings right? Tell me when I'm getting warm."

"Okay so you have a very valid point. But every one of those incidents was not under my control. I was as much a victim as you were."

"Sure, sure, sure," she said trying to get past him and out the bedroom to leave.

"You put that back," he said about the picture in her hand, "that's mine. You gave that to me."

"I also gave you my love Darien and all you keep doing is breaking my heart."

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT! I don't see this stuff coming until it's already happened."

"So you're faultless for all this because you didn't see it coming?" she asked a little amused by his defense.

"Something like that. I see a hint of a smile. You understand?"

"No Darien not by far. You cannot claim stupidity as a defense now let me out of here."

"No not until we can talk this out."

"I don't have time for this," she said moving towards the window.

"Serena, sweat pea, what are you doing?"

"I am getting out of here. Ciao Moron." She stepped out of the window and appeared to float to the ground.

_Damn her_, he thought to himself, how long had she had this power. He knew Andrew had been holding out on him but not this much. This was a big thing to not tell him and his best friend was going to get an earful later. Right now he had to deal with that girl in his living room. She was more trouble to deal with than all the rest of it. She was relentless. He didn't understand why she kept coming around or why he would keep feeling sorry for her. It was like a bad dream that he couldn't wake up from.

Darien walked through the living room and went directly to the front door. He opened it and motioned to his unwelcome visitor.

"Out."

"Darien, can I get some time to get myself together?"

"Do it in the hall or downstairs in the lobby but get out and get out now."

"Darien."

"Bye Ann, it's been a pleasure. I take that back, no it hasn't. Don't come back."

He watched her pick up her things and trudge slowly to the door. Once her feet hit the threshold he slammed it shut.

"Good riddance."


	7. Chapter 6 - My Head Hurts

Yes another super short chapter but I promise to make it up with the next….

For the next few days Darien went through the motions. He went straight to work and straight back home every day. He didn't eat and he barely got any sleep. He left messages everyday that went unanswered until he just stopped calling. He was a wreck without her. He couldn't let this go on and yet he wasn't sure what to do to make her see that she was all he ever needed in his life. He hadn't started living until that fateful day that she popped him with her balled up test paper. He didn't want to be around their friends he just wanted to be with her forever. He thought about so many things these days he didn't know where one thought began and the others ended. She said he liked the attention. Ann said she was too insecure. Andrew told him to come clean. Lita never said anything. She just glared and promised she'd make him pay if he broke her heart. She had broken his.

"Girl, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever," Lita said hugging her friend. "You missed the game."

"I'm really not into a game right now," she answered.

"Is it because of Rei?" Lita asked.

"No Lita," she answered, "I really don't care anymore. She can quit, she can stay; she can screw Darien for all I care."

"Serena," Lita said sitting down on the coach and patting the spot next to her, "Come sit over here. Let's talk about it."

"I'd rather be alone right now, Lita," Serena said pacing with her arms crossed over her chest, "I need to do some thinking."

"About what?" Lita asked.

"About Darien."

"I don't like the sound of that at all Serena, what is going on?"

"That it's about time that we talk about what is causing all this," she said.

"And 'this' would be?" Lita questioned.

"The lack thereof of a physical intimacy between us."

"Hunh."

"The fact that we've never had sex, Lita. Keep up."

"Wait," Lita said getting up off the couch, "You mean to tell me that for almost five years you guys have been dating and haven't had sex?"

"He wanted to wait until I was ready."

"That is so sweet."

"Lita."

"I'm sorry but it is Serena. Is that what's wrong with you?"

"Not exactly," she answered, "but sort of."

"Then what is it?" Lita asked truly worried about her because she could see the tears coming. She hadn't seen her cry in so long that she was almost scared.

"I think he wants to but he doesn't want me Lita. I don't think he's attracted to me anymore."

Lita stared at her friend dead panned. "That is absolutely ludicrous."

"Really, then explain Rei and Ann and how every time I turn around one of them is kissing or otherwise engaged with my boyfriend and he always has this _'it's not my fault'_ face."


	8. Chapter 7 - Some Background

As promised a longer chapter 7

"How is operation Darien coming?" Allan asked Ann as she entered the apartment they shared.

"I quit."

"So soon?"

"He is absolutely smitten with that girl. I have practically thrown myself at him and he walks over me to get to her. It's useless."

"Not from where I see it."

"What are you talking about Allan," she said giving him her undivided attention.

"I mean that Serena has been out of it. When I asked her about it, she said that they broke up."

"Really!" she said with her eyes opening wide.

"Yes, really," he said dryly, "On a personal note though, I think you should leave well enough alone. They ARE very much in love. Besides, isn't it obvious that he isn't interested? What does a guy have to do, flash a neon sign?"

"Nobody asked you Allan. I know you still have the hots for Serena."

"Yeah, and. I'm not going to chase her like some love lorne dog. Besides, she is absolutely miserable without him. I haven't seen her smile once in forever. Her eyes don't light up like they used to. And as much as I wanted to enjoy her kiss..."

"She kissed you!"

"Yes to make him jealous. And at that point in time, I realized she wouldn't love me like I love her. She thinks of me as her friend and as much as it isn't what I want, I can be her friend. Lately though I have been noticing this redhead in our..."

Ann left him there rambling on about the redhead in his class. She had bigger fish to fry. Her chances with Darien had just increased fifty percent.

"Ann, I can see your gears working. Leave him alone. Leave them alone."

"I can't."

"Nothing good is going to come of this Ann. I can guarantee that. Eventually, he'll see that all this is your fault."

"I'll make him forget her."

"Not in this lifetime. I've seen them together and I've seen them apart. They're like magnets," Allan said thoughtfully, "they'll always find their way back to each other. Without each other they're like completely different people. It's eerie."

She could see his point. He was different. Darien wasn't the same anymore. He was more withdrawn than usual and he didn't speak. He just sat there looking into space like she wasn't even there. Maybe there was some truth in giving up while you were ahead.

"I'll sleep on it," she said in good faith, "Good night Allan."

"Good night Sis," he said shaking his head.

"They've missed three weeks straight," he said to her as they watched their favorite weekly program.

"I know."

"Shouldn't we do something," he asked as he ran his hand over her hair. She was lying in his lap with her long legs taking up the rest of the couch in their apartment.

"Andrew, my love," Lita said turning to him, "If I weren't so secure in our relationship I would be very jealous right now."

"Jealous?"

"Yes," she answered with a smile. She took her hand and reached up to run it through his now shoulder length hair. He had been growing it out for some reason she still didn't really understand but he still looked absolutely adorable.

"Why?"

"Because," she said looking up at him now through her lashes, "here we are alone together for the first time in three days and you're thinking about our spades partners one of which you had a major crush on."

"They're also our friends," he said running the back of his hand across her face. He did feel some heat creep up out of embarrassment as he remembered his crush on Serena.

"I know they are our friends."

"Well what are we gonna do about it?" he asked moving his face down so that their lips were only inches apart.

"We have to get them to kiss and make up," she said closing the space between their lips by gently pushing his head down to hers. They enjoyed a brief and sweet kiss because seconds later she felt a sliver of cold across her lips as they separated.

"We need a plan," he said to her puckered lips and closed eyes. As he looked at her he smiled to himself. He knew he was lucky to have her in his life. He savored all the time they had not only spent together but the time they would spend together. God he loved everything about her. As he looked at her, he wondered how long she could actually stay like that. He didn't get the opportunity to find out because within seconds, the television was turned off and she opened her eyes to look at him.

"I may have promised not to tell anybody about our engagement but I will take it back. You are so making me regret it. I want to spend our time together right now talking about something other than Serena and Darien. I care about them too. You know she is my best friend next to Mina, but you must think I'm crazy to believe that I would rather talk about them than spend an intimate evening alone with you for a change."

Instead of waiting for him to say a word she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back to her. As she started to kiss him she could still feel his resistance to kiss her back.

"What now, Hon?"

"Don't you care?" he said with his piercing brown eyes looking into her green ones.

They almost looked like pools of chocolate to her. She didn't want to talk about this right now.

"I know you're over-protective of Serena because she is dating your best friend and you've been training her but we are all over-protective of her. Rei just has a strange way of showing it. But you guys promised us that..."

"Yes I remember," she said cutting him off, "If you two would stop helping that we would do a better job of not bickering. But you didn't see her cutting into Serena. She wouldn't let up. The girl was crying. I can't remember the last time I saw Serena cry. Do you?"

Andrew really had to think about it. So many things had changed about her in such a short amount of time it seemed hard to catch up. Time hadn't really been that short, it was about four years that seemed to have zipped by. The crying and the wailing were gone. Her fighting style had also changed. He had noticed during sparing.

**FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Andrew and Lita had been seeing each other now for about six months. They were crazy about each other but her mid-afternoon, mid-evening and mid-morning escapades were wearing thin. Andrew would ask her continuously where she was going and she would give him a different reason and place every time. He was determined to know so he decided that he would follow her on one of her jaunts. One afternoon he did and he saw her run into an alley. Sailor Jupiter emerged seconds later. He was to say the least perplexed so he went to the alley and watched the fight. _

_ When the fight was over, she returned to the alley to detransform and didn't see him lurking in the shadows. _

_ "Lita," he said while she was still in her Sailor disguise. _

_ She turned to look at him and opened her mouth to speak. Before she could say a word, he kissed her. After he stopped kissing her he held her for a moment before he let her have it with both barrels. He blasted her for not telling him. Then he confronted Serena and Darien, who he had also spied detransforming. He let them have it too. They were friends, how could they keep such a secret from him? As a peace offering, Serena offered him the opportunity to train with her. Darien normally did it, but she was trying to convince him to retire. She didn't want him to get hurt and he wouldn't retire because he didn't want her to get hurt. As they fought over it and refused to talk to each other, he would train with her. _

_ At first it was just a matter of her being quick at acting and being able to take a blast but eventually it exceeded that. She began taking classes and she started to really fight. She learned boxing, kickboxing, and some martial arts. She was a quick study and with her fighting skills increasing in strength and quickness, so were her extraordinary powers. _

_ They came one at a time and first then two or three would be conjoined. There was levitation, her ability to float off the ground or float to the ground, and others were amplifying her strength. He had promised Darien that he would keep him up on what was going on but she begged him not to tell and he agreed, on one condition. She was not supposed to keep new things from him. _

**END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

All of a sudden a month ago, she began to show up late, miss training and avoid him all together. He never really said anything about it. He just thought her school stuff was slowing her down. He tried to have a conversation about it with her and she just blew him off, repeatedly.


	9. Chapter 8 - You Almost Got Me

"I think the last time I saw her cry was a year ago when she tore her ligament in practice."

"She was crying when I went over to see her the other day too. I can't believe why but she was nonetheless."

"Leets, what are you talking about?" Andrew asked.

"She hasn't cried in over a year and she's boohooing twice within three weeks. The first was understandable but this time was too ridiculous."

"What, why? Please just tell me why."

"She thinks Darien doesn't want her."

"Huh?"

"You know, want her."

"WHAT!"

"That's what I said to her," Lita said. She wanted to tell him the rest of what she said but she didn't think it was right. Serena was her best friend and she had told her this in confidence. It should be kept between them. She never kept secrets from Andrew, there was never a reason to but this was different. Darien was his best friend and Serena told her this as her best friend.

"I told him this was a bad idea," he said out loud.

"What was a bad idea, Hon?"

"He...well he told me...I'm not even sure..."

"Well, Mr. Furuhata how about we finish this conversation tomorrow," she said leaning down and kissing him on the neck. Andrew moaned a little in his throat and agreed with her by reaching up and turning off the light on the end table next to them.

'Well,' Serena thought to herself as she walked towards the salon, 'I'm as ready as I'll ever be. This has to work. If anything should help this along, this has to be it.' She walked up to the counter and introduced herself. She waited as they confirmed her appointment and ushered her to the beautician.

An hour and a half later, she walked out of the salon feeling different. She felt like she wasn't only ready for changes in her life but for changes everywhere else as well. She felt like she was ready for the world... or at least she thought she was until she bumped into the person she least expected to see.

"Ann."

"Oh, hi Serena," she said trying to act as if she were paying no attention to her. In truth, she was doing what she always did when she came in contact with this girl. She was sizing her up, checking her out. In truth, Serena had nothing on Ann physically. But that was the only place where she could out do Serena. But she would never see any of that. She thought herself superior to Serena in so many ways that she couldn't understand why Darien would prefer to be with Serena than her.

"Don't 'oh hi' me," Serena spat out, "I know you're after Darien and always have been. I know that you've managed to manipulate every situation to your advantage. Our break-ups were very convenient for you but you never planned on our make-ups, did you?"

"Really Serena," she said flipping her hair, "you sound so paranoid over someone who you're no longer dating."

"Darien and I are having a disagreement. We aren't broken up. We're gonna make up, you'll see," Serena hissed at her enemy.

"I don't see how," Ann said paying more attention to her nails than to that of Serena's conversation, "You guys haven't spoken in the two weeks that I have been with him." She'd originally given the idea of giving up on him severe thought, but she decided against it. She wasn't giving up on what she wanted, regardless of what her dear brother thought.

Serena could feel her blood boiling. She was getting angrier by the minute as she saw the smug expression on Ann's face. She began to find her anger dissipating. She could feel the reddening of her face dissolving. She looked at Ann with a dismissing gesture and turned away from her as she started to walk away.

"Hope you enjoyed it."

Ann's eyes flashed deep red. How dare she walk away from her! How dare she blow her off! She had seen the raw anger in her face and mannerisms and it made her happy. Now that she had unfortunately recovered some of her calmness; her last blow wouldn't be as effective but it would still work to her benefit. She ran to catch up with Serena and began whispering things into her ear.

"He told me he loved me."

"I'm sure he did," Serena said calmly.

"He said I was the only girl he could ever love."

"And he's probably right," Serena returned not missing a beat.

"He said he never really loved you."

"I can see that. He spent the last two weeks with you and he stopped calling. You can have him. I give up." Serena never missed a step or stumbled. She just kept on walking as if she had given it so much thought. She walked in the direction of her apartment.

About a block later she lost her, finally. She turned around to see not a soul in sight. She was still blocks away from her apartment but she stopped and took a breath. It had taken everything out of her not to knock that girl out. But the way she began to figure it, it would only ruin her plans and Ann was a big part of her plans, she just didn't know it. She bolted the rest of the way home in excitement. It was the first time in weeks that she had been smiling and it felt great.

When she entered her apartment, she could hear the answering machine beeping as she deposited her shoes in the hall closet. She went over to the machine and pushed the play button.

"Serena, this is Rei, please don't delete me. Hear me out first. I really didn't mean any of the stuff I said. I'm sorry. When I see you and Darien together, I just get so jealous. You guys are so in love and you just know that you'll be together forever. I don't know that. I want that perfectness. Don't misunderstand me though, I love Chad but we don't have what you two have. Ann just made things worse by agreeing with me and putting all these thoughts in my head. She really had me believing that you didn't deserve a guy like him. But I guess the truth is I don't deserve a friend like you because I treat you so badly sometimes. I don't mean to. God, Serena for a while you were my only friend in the world. I'm so sorry for what I did and I'm so sorry that I embarrassed Darien like that. "

She wanted to stop it but instead she let it play to the end. She sat there for a minute and thought she was going to cry. She really did until she felt herself doing the absolute opposite. She was laughing. A few minutes later she found herself laughing hysterically. She couldn't believe that a person would stoop so low as to use another person. To continually go after someone who didn't want him or her. It was stupid. Ann was stupid. It was pathetic and it was funny. Then she said out loud to her empty apartment, "but after the next three days she'll learn her lesson about going after things that aren't hers."

She picked up the phone ready to put her plan into motion. She giggled to herself as she thought about her plan and the consequences should everything turn out the way she planned.


	10. Chapter 9 - The Unveiling

This and the next two chapters are the events of a day so they may be short or long…

DAY 1

She walked down the street hanging off his arm. She was whispering to him and he kissed her on the lips. They were out in public where they were be seen by everyone. As they enjoyed their stroll they stopped in the Eatery.

"You look beautiful," he said to her as they sat down to grab a bite.

"Thank you," she said smiling, "you are so sweet."

"Anything for you, love."

A waitress came over to take their order during an intense lip lock.

"May I take your order?" she asked. They continued kissing.

"May I take your order?" she repeated a little louder and they broke apart shyly.

She looked up at the waitress. "Serena?"

"Oh hi Lita," she smiled. "You remember Allan, right? Allan, this is my friend Lita."

"Can I get you guys something?" Lita said still in shock.

"You know," Serena said looking at Allan dreamily, "I'm not really hungry anymore.

Let's go for a walk Allan."

Lita's jaw dropped. There must be some mistake. She could have sworn it looked like

Serena and talked like Serena but there was no possible way that it was Serena. Serena not hungry was like being in an alternate universe. The voice seemed so right but the words coming out were not from the girl she knew.

"Lita," she heard interrupting her thoughts, "I'm leaving now."

"Oh, Okay then, bye," she said in a daze. Once she broke out of it moments later,

Lita made a mad dash for the phone. She dialed and waited for someone to pick up.

"MINA!"

"Jeez Leets, that is my ear. What is all the noise for?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Just get to the park right now."

"Why?"

"Just go and tell me what you see."

"All right." Mina grabbed her purse and shot out the door to the park. Whatever was at the park had better be good!

Ten minutes later, walking through the park, she heard giggling and smiled. 'Young lovers,' she thought to herself. She heard the giggling and stopped. She'd be darned if that giggling didn't sound familiar to her. '_Thank the God's for love_,' she thought following the voice to a clearing. She was shocked to say the least at what she found.

"Serena!?"

"Mina," she said with shock, "what a surprise. Mina this is Allan, Allan this is

Mina."

"She's told me so much about you," Allan said looking into Serena's eyes lovingly.

"It's very nice to meet you."

"I'm sure," Mina said dryly. "Serena can I speak to you alone for a minute?"

"Alright," she said to her friend. She turned and kissed Allan on the lips briefly. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere."

"Never," he quipped.

The two girls walked about two feet away before Mina smacked Serena in her forehead with the palm of her had.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked her friend.

"Nothing," Serena answered, "and oww."

"Well can you then tell me what is going on?"

"I'm spending the day with Allan," she said looking over at him and blowing him a kiss. He blew one back. "Isn't he cute?"

"Cut it out Serena."

"Cut what out?"

"I know you're still mad at Darien but this is extreme, especially for you."

"He is just so cute?"

"Serena, focus."

"Yes, Mina," she said directing all of her attention to her friend.

"Remember Darien, your boyfriend. He would have lover boy there for breakfast, lunch and dinner if he saw him kiss you."

"Boyfriend?"

"You remember together forever deal."

"We broke up. Too bad for that little prophesy thing huh."

"Remember Rini, your daughter you and Darien's daughter."

"Well, she'll be happy, I'm not her mother."

"Serena!"

"You know, I think I could easily fall in love with him. He is just so cute and so sweet and so everything."

Mina's eyes widened as she watched Serena walk away from her and back towards Allan. He stood up and she leapt the distance from where she was to him and jumped into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as they shared a kiss. She stood in that spot for a good fifteen minutes struck with shock.

The sun was now going down and they had left as she headed home. She dragged herself up to their third floor apartment and dropped her coat on the floor as she walked in. Without a thought, she grabbed Ken's hand and headed back out the door.

She walked out to the elevator and remained quit with his hand in hers.

"Honey, please say something, you're scaring me."

She just stood there with her eyes wide in shock, not saying a word. When the elevator doors opened she dragged him to apartment 4F and knocked. Andrew stood at the door shaking his head at Ken.

"Don't worry, it's like that in here too. She was so spacey we closed up early today."

"Do you have any idea what is going on," Ken asked him.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Andrew said, "although she has been mumbling something about hair."

"Well you're doing better than I am. She hasn't said a word..."

"She thinks she's falling in love!" Mina blurted out.

"Until now," Ken finished.

"Dear God, no," Lita said in horror. As they looked at each other in silence, Andrew ushered Ken in and closed the door behind him.

"What did she do to her hair?"

"Who?" the two boyfriends asked in unison.

"Serena, that's who," Lita said finally coming out of it. She walked into the kitchen for something for her and their guests to drink. She came back with four beers.

"Of course she's in love," Andrew said taking them from her and setting them on coasters on the table. "You mean those two finally made up."

"Yeah," Mina said sarcastically, "if you mean her and Allan Denison."

The two guys looked at each other in disbelief.

"Oh but as you've already heard, it gets worse."

"Is that possible?" Ken said.

"Very possible," Lita said still in disbelief. "Tell them Mina."

"I still can't believe it," Mina remarked.

"Oh just spit it out," Andrew said getting agitated with the drama.

"PDA."

"No."

"Yes." They all sat around in silence for a few minutes before the first person would speak.

"And the other thing?" Mina said shaking her head. "I can't believe she did it."

"I know right."

"What other thing?" Andrew asked.

"It doesn't look bad but why?"

"You've got me. This whole thing is bizarre."

"Dear God, what other thing?"Andrew practically screamed at them.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you," Mina said shaking her head.


	11. Chapter 10 - Almost Too Easy

DAY 2

They were walking hand in hand as they entered the store. They weren't paying any attention to where they were going so it was no surprise when they bumped into someone.

"Oh excuse me," they both said in unison. They smiled at each other rather than giving their attention to the person they had bumped into.

"You don't have to shop now," he said to her, "you can shop when we get there."

"I need something for the plane. I am so excited. I have to tell everyone about our trip. They'll be so excited," she said happily.

She had long since given up on the person she had bumped into but he hadn't. He was staring at her.

"Serena!"

She turned to look at him.

"Oh, hi Chad. Tell Rei I got her message and we'll talk about it later. Oh, tell everybody to meet me at my apartment tomorrow at seven. I have some great news."

"Serena, what happened to your hair?"

"I cut it and I permed it. Whadya think?"

"I can't really say. Later," he said putting down what he was looking at and flying out of the store.

Serena wanted to die laughing. "This is too classic," she said, "they are so bonkers over my hair and us that they are not doing their jobs. It's your turn Allan."

"No sweat lovely," he said kissing her cheek, "and don't forget you owe me," he whispered in her ear.

"Gladly."

They made a big scene of kissing and parting ways for the benefit of any passers-by who were involved in their plan.

Later that night Allan sat in the living room with two plane tickets. He smiled to himself as he heard his sister coming in. He chuckled as he prepared for the performance of a lifetime. It wasn't to say he didn't love his sister. He loved her but it was time she learned a lesson about other people's feelings. And she always had to learn the hard way. _'The hard way it is,'_ he thought. She walked into the living room looking sad and his heart hurt for her.

"How long can one person pine?" she spat out angrily.

He looked at the tickets in his hands and smiled like he was in a trance, ignoring her.

"And what are you so happy about?"

"I have just spent the best two days of my life with the most beautiful girl," he said dreamily, "and we are going away for the weekend."

"Things sure are moving quick with you and Red."

"Red?"

"The girl from your sociology class?"

"Wrong girl."

"Then who is it?"

"I might as well tell you," he started a little reluctantly, "considering she'll be here a lot when we come back."

"Come back from where? Who are you talking about!"

"Serena."

"You're such a liar," she said walking in the direction of her room. Almost as if on cue the phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello."

"Hi Ann, is my honey there?"

"Serena," she said paling, "hold on." She handed the phone to her brother and drifted to her room. The shock of hearing Serena's voice on the other end had worn off and she was at her door. She left it cracked so she could hear their conversation. She heard him say that he'll come over early to help her set up for the party to announce their little trip.

"What better way to get a guy to stop pining than to let him see her happy with another guy," she said smiling. This was too perfect. She went back out to pump her brother for info on their impromptu rendezvous.

She laid on her bed that night going over her plan in her mind. The whole gang was meeting at Serena's at seven tomorrow. Allan would be introduced to everyone and then they would drop their little bomb, four fun-filled days in the US. It would be too easy. She would tell him that she wanted to go over and apologize to Serena because she wanted them back together because she made him happy. They would go over and hopefully see them in an embrace and it would be all over between them. He would be all hers, this was almost too easy.


	12. Chapter 11 - You're On Candid Camera

DAY 3

The day went by in a blur as Serena prepared for her impromptu party. She went to the store and picked up juice, chips and some streamers to decorate. She was nervous that the plan might not work and she might lose Darien forever. It hurt to think about it but she figured that it was just one of those things. As much as they loved each other she knew they would eventually find their way back to each other but it would hurt so much until then.

**Around Six**~~~~~~~~~

"Serena, are you sure this is going to work?" Allan asked nervously. "She was oddly quiet all night."

"Because Allan, dear, that terrible sister of yours was plotting, trust me. Besides," she said looking at him, "if it doesn't work, we'll take the trip. We're gonna need it."

"Why?"

"Because I'll be wanted to be murdered and you could end up something close to maimed." They both laughed and continued to set up for their party.

**At Seven**~~~~~~~~~~~

Everybody showed up and on time too. At 7:05 Serena stood up in front of her friends to make her announcement.

"I know I was a little mopey for a while there guys and I know you were worried about me but I'm fine and I have this wonderful man to thank for it. I want you all to meet Allan."

Allan stood up next to her and instinctively put his arm around her waist. He leaned in to kiss her and the door opened. Serena eyed it closely as Darien and Ann walked in.

"You weren't invited," she said looking at them through slits in her eyes. Then her demeanor changed and she said happily, "but you're welcome to stay."

"Everybody," she started, "I have an announcement to make."

Darien's eyes widened at the intention in her voice. It had only been three weeks. They hadn't talked or discussed anything. What announcement? What the hell was going on? His head was spinning and he hadn't a clue to what was possibly going on.

"Stop," he said leaving Ann's side.

Serena shot him a dirty look. "You're interrupting me."

"Please give me a few minutes before your announcement," Darien begged her. He started walking toward them. As he got closer, he noticed Allan's arm that was wrapped casually around her waist and his blood began to boil. It ran like molten lava through his body. Then he saw him lean over and whisper something in her ear. Then he kissed her. On the lips. A long lingering kiss. Darien cleared his way to them in seconds flat. He pulled her away from Allan and behind him.

"Allan," she said reaching at him.

"Back off lover boy," Darien said harshly, "or I swear I'll make you regret the day you ever saw her."

"You have no right Darien," Serena said hotly from behind him. "You weren't invited to this party and what I do now is none of your business. You made your choice."

"No," he said backing up the way he came from with Serena behind him, "You made my choice and I don't like the results. I'm recounting the votes."

"Darien really," Serena said enjoying the show that was unfolding before her. She knew he would be mad but she didn't think he would be this mad. It was worth it. The look on Ann's face right now was priceless. "Maybe things need to be different for a while," she said back in role, "Maybe we should see other people."

"Never," he growled. Allan had slowly started inching his way in their direction. "I said keep your distance from her!" Darien yelled. Andrew stood up at this point and reached to his friend.

"Maybe we should take a walk so you can cool off Darien. Let Serena go and we'll talk about it."

"You stay away too," he said still backing up towards the door.

"Darien, what's wrong?" Ami said putting her hand on Greg's shoulder to sit him back down. "Tell us why you're like this."

"Cause you've all kept her away from me and you're still trying to keep her from me."

"Keep who away from you Darien? You're not making any sense," Lita said softly.

"Serena, that's who. You girls and you're stuff, then there's the weekly game of spades, and all the other guys like lover boy over here; looking, staring at her, touching her. I see them. Who the hell do you think you are anyway, huh lover boy?"

"I care about Serena," Allan said honestly, "I love her."

"No!" Darien said outraged, "you can't love her. She is for me, only me. When the heavens and the earth were created so were we. She fits into my arms like my heart in my chest. There is no other person out there for me, anywhere. She is right here where she belongs with me."

"And what about how she feels?" Allan asked.

"She is my moon," Darien said, "she shines for me. Only me. Everyday. She might say she loves you but her heart belongs to me, just like mines is for her. My moon said she loved me forever and my moon never lies."

"Darien, they're leaving together. They're going to the states for the weekend," Ann said. She ran up to her brother and grabbed the tickets out of his hand. She looked at them and read out loud, "round trip tickets to Philadelphia, Pennsylvania for... wait no... Allan..." she said looking up at her brother. "I don't understand."

"Finish reading," he said to her.

"No," she said ripping them up.

"What the hell is going on here?" Lita said getting up out of her chair a second time. "Andrew," she said looking down at her boyfriend, "Why do I feel you know something about this whole mess."

Andrew looked up at her and saw the lightening flash across her eyes. He stared at her nervous and speechless.

"Andrew?!"

There was nothing.

"Andrew?!"

"Stop," Serena said. "Don't be mad at him. He only told me because I made him."

"Tell what?" everybody asked.

"That Darien wanted to ask me to marry him."

All eyes widened including Darien's.

"How could you do this to me? I thought you were my best friend," Darien said shooting daggers at his best friend.

"Because she said instead of faking everything like she's been doing for the last two days that she would really do it."

"Do what?" Lita asked playing with a little ball of lightening in her fingers.

"Catch a plane and move to the states. Never come back. But she would leave unannounced. Either I told her and kept her plan a secret or she would leave."

All eyes turned to Serena.

"Serena, would you really do that?" Ami asked sadly.

Serena hung her head down and let out a low yes. Darien turned to look at her. She couldn't bear the look of pain in his eyes she turned away. He put his hand under her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Would you really do it?"

"If I had to," she replied, "I love you more than my life but if I had to leave you to love you, I would."

"I don't understand," Darien, said completely confused.

"If I had to spend the rest of my life looking at her," and she pointed at Ann, "and girls like her fall all over you and you let them; I would start to hate you. Hate that you might really want them instead of me."

"I only want YOU," he said pulling her close to him, "how many times do I have to tell you?"

"Once," she said smiling, "but you have to show me, every day."

Darien closed his eyes and let his lips find hers naturally. The touch of her lips to his was like a medicine he was in need of. He'd never known a more satisfying feeling in his life. She was right here in his arms again where she was always supposed to be. It was the best he had felt in weeks.

"So the last two days were a farce?"

"Yes," Allan answered as the two lovebirds gazed into each other's eyes.

"All that lovey-dovey stuff and kissing..."

"KISSING!" Darien said looking at her.

"It was only to make it believable," she said with her irresistible pout. "Neither one of us enjoyed it right Allan?"

"Speak for yourself hot lips."

"Allan!"

"So what were the tickets for?" Mina asked.

"Allan decided that a trip to Pennsylvania would be exactly what these two needed to make up; some quality time alone together. Away," Andrew said.

"That is so disgusting," Rei said referring to Darien and Serena practically making out in front of them. "I am so glad she doesn't believe in PDA. Come on you guys before it gets any worse or before I throw up."


	13. Epilogue

I hope you've enjoyed this story…..this is just a quick wrap up for you…..please remember to review!

EPILOGUE

Allan watched as his sister turned her back when he walked into the room. It had been a week and she still wasn't talking to him. He could practically see the smoke coming out of her ears ever time he entered a room.

By time they had left the room, Serena and Darien had pretty much forgotten anyone else was in the room. His hands were everywhere and she had taken his shirt off. That was when he decided it was best they all leave and they quickly left the premises, closing the door behind them.

"You helped her set me up!" she screamed at him.

"I told you to leave well alone sister dear but you never listen to me."

"You helped her!"

"Stop trying to look so shocked. I can be just as devious as you can be. I chose to use my powers for good."

"I hate you!"

"I take it this means you'll be moving out then?"

She said nothing on the way home, slamming her door shut behind her. He had laughed figuring she'd get over it eventually. She was still mad.

'_Oh well, at least she stopped gloating.'_

They laid in each other's arms hundreds of miles away from their friends focusing on just each other. They smiled and gazed and touched each other with the hopes of taking away some of the pain they had caused each other during the previous weeks.

"So will you be Mrs. Chiba?"

"I'm still thinking about it. Besides, it's not official without a ring. Did you really mean what you said?"

"You are for me always. No matter what century, millennium or eon it is. But now it's time to have the real conversation."

"Yes."

"Sweet pea, what happened to your hair?"

"You don't like it," she said with a pout.

"I have to get used to it. Are you going to grow it back?"

"I don't know."

"Why did you do it?" he asked.

"I needed a new me for the new you."

"What new me?"

"The new you," she began, "that is no longer going to let being nice come between us

"The old you would have done just fine but I guess I'll work around it."

"You suck."

"But I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
